The present invention relates to an improved fastening ring structure which has longer adjustment length.
FIGS. 5 and 6 show a conventional fastening ring 70 having a bending section 71. One side of the bending section 71 is formed with multiple engaging holes 72. The other side of the bending section 71 is disposed with multiple engaging hooks 73. Different engaging hooks 73 are engaged in different engaging holes 72 and then the bending section 71 is bent and contracted, whereby the fastening ring 70 can tightly bind different sizes of dustproof sleeves of a car transmission shaft.
When using the fastening ring 70 to fasten a relatively small diameter article, some of the engaging hooks 73 will be overlapped on inner face of the fastening ring 70 to increase the outer diameter of the fastening ring 70. This will make the fastening ring 70 suffer an uneven force when fastened. Moreover, the fastening ring, 70 can hardly tightly attach to the article and may loosen. In addition, in the case that the engaging, hooks 73 are overlapped on inner side of the bending section 71, when fastening the bending section 71, the engaging, hooks 73 will prevent the entire fastening ring 70 from being tightly fastened. Also, two adjacent engaging hooks 73 are difficult to engage into the engaging holes 72 at the same time and will interfere with each other. This leads to inconvnience in use.
FIGS. 7 and 8 show another conventional fastening ring 80 in which one side of the bending section 81 is formed with multiple engaging holes 82 and the other side of the bending section 81 is disposed with multiple engaging hooks 83. Different engaging hooks 83 are engaged in different engaging holes 82 so that the fastening ring 80 can tightly bind different sizes of dustproof sleeves.
When using the fastening ring 80 to fasten a relatively small diameter article, the engaging hooks 83 will be closer to the bending section 81. In addition, the engaging hooks 83 outward extend and the engaging holes 82 are positioned on outer side of the engaging hooks 83 so that after fastened, the section with the engaging holes 82 distal from the bending section 81 will be curved upward. When the transmission shaft of the car operates, the upward curved section tends to hook alien articles or even lead to loosening and detachment of the fastening ring 80.